1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk mounting assembly, and more particularly to a hard disk mounting assembly with a simplified configuration for convenient use and capable of vibration absorption.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical hard disk mounting assembly is usually directly mounted to a computer case with a plurality of screws. However, a screwdriver or other detaching toolings are necessary for installation or removal of the screws, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues in hard disk assembly or disassembly process.
A typical hard disk mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a container, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a cover. A top face of the container defines a rectangular entrance and four screw holes are defined at four corner portions of the rectangular container. The HDD defines a plurality of screw apertures at a top face thereof. The cover defines a plurality of fixing openings corresponding to the screw apertures of the HDD and the screw holes of the container. A plurality of bolts penetrate through the fixing openings of the cover and received in corresponding screw apertures of the HDD, thereby connecting the cover with the HDD. The HDD is received in the container and fixed to the container by screws penetrating through the fixing openings of the cover and received in the corresponding screw holes of the container. However, the conventional hard disk mounting assembly disclosed above must utilize a screwdriver or other detaching toolings for installation or removal of the screws, which causes time-consuming issue in hard disk assembly or disassembly process. In addition, mounting or detaching the HDD with a screwdriver or other additional tools in limited spaces of a computer case is unduly inconvenient.
Another typical hard disk mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent application No. 87204479. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a fixing bracket. The HDD is contained in the bracket. The chassis forms a pair of first slideways and defines a pair of screw apertures. A top face of the fixing bracket forms a pair of second guideways paralleling with each other corresponding to the first slideways of the chassis and a pair of fixing pieces perpendicularly extending from the top face of the bracket. Each fixing piece defines a fixing hole. In assembly, the HDD is received in the bracket. The second slideways of the bracket slide along the first slideways of the chassis. A pair of bolts respectively penetrate through the corresponding fixing holes of the bracket and received in the screw apertures of the chassis, thereby mounting the HDD to the chassis. However, a suspension attaching means adopted in the conventional hard disk mounting assembly disclosed before often causes vibration issue and can hardly provide a firm fixation. In addition, the bracket of the conventional hard disk mounting assembly is attached to the bracket by screws. A screwdriver or other detaching toolings for installation or removal of the screws is necessary, which is unduly inconvenient and laborious. Furthermore, the directly attaching means of the conventional hard disk mounting assembly can hardly absorb vibration of the bracket or the chassis.